Couples Galore, etc
by journeyHK826
Summary: RATED T: SO NO LEMONS OR LIMES… there are hints. but no more than that. Collections of stories of many couples: Hitsukarin, ichiruk, Byakarini…and more. Short stories, one shots and such stuff. Hope you like it.


Defining Relationships

Byakuya Kuchiki had become the center of attention now. He did not mind but he woman next to him was being ridiculously insensitive as she proceeded to refuse to acknowledge their relationship, if anyone could call it one.

But he could not blame her for being frustrated since the topic had been thrown to them by outsiders. He had pondered and so had she to herself but being thrown into a bunch of mess for ones benefit had not been in his plans. So, he continued to stand tall, silent and listening while he contemplated on what he should do...since he had already kissed her deeply causing her to be angry.

-…-

* * *

(Five minutes ago)

"Karin, this is not the place to. Stop! Oi. Karin..." He groaned list fully as Karin rubbed against his body. She had ambushed him and kissed him and he didn't mind. Kissing his girlfriend was normal, though the place was not very proper. It was at the sixth division captain's mansion. He was having a talk with the captain before Karin had rudely came in the room screaming. It was good even as he had been tackled by her but it was her rubbing her breasts that was uncomfortable for Toshiro Hitsugaya since it was in front of his fellow Captain, who only drank his tea ignoring the intimate scene between them.

"Karin get away from him!"

"Don't scream Ichigo!" Rukia's voice interjected Ichigo who was about to punch Toshiro. "Brother, how are you?"

Byakuya looked up to see Ichigo in a headlock by Rukia. It was the girl next behind them that caught his eyes. It was her. Hana looked away at everything but him. So now, she was avoiding him? He ignored the sudden annoyance that overcame him. He suppressed it, and kept compose. He stood up instantly to open the door to the courtyard. He felt his body hot. "I'm good. Shall we proceed outside, Captain Hitsugaya and Ichigo?"

"How is Karakura?"

"It's going. Few hollows here and there but all normal. Though Urahara and Yoruichi wanted me to get an answer from you."

"I will not attend."

"That's what I said to her." Ichigo sighed. "Karin stop. Toshiro you're not allowed to touch her."

"That's not up to you, Ichi-nii." Karin crossed her arms and tightened the grip on Toshiro's arm.

He flinched. "Karin, you better not." Toshiro needed to calm both hotheads. "Ichigo calm down, I won't."

"Shut up!"

"Don't shout at him. Whether or not I have sex with him is not your business."

"Of course it had to do with me, I'm your brother!"

"Shut up, I'm old enough and my sec life with Toshiro is between us two!" Toshiro wanted to do a face palm. "It's not like you can talk. Hmph. Then why don't you tell Bya nii why Rukia hasn't been sleeping her own room!"

Now that was when Byakuya who had only been listening lazily had their attention. He turned toward the black and orange haired siblings. He was very angry.

"Karin, what are you saying?" Rukia was getting nervous now. "Brother. Hana chan help." She whispered and tried not to hide behind the small girl, though she was taller than Rukia.

"Now, Byakuya, calm down. There is no need to be angry."

"Why is that?" He said low and deathly.

"Hey don't get angry with me!" The girl raised her hands in defense. Her black hair tied loosely whipped around as she looked around for more people. "Rukia is a grown woman and if she wants to spend more time with him. I think she should."

"That would be a different story if it didn't involve a bed."

"It doesn't have to be a bed?" Hana could not handle him when he was this angry either. She may have known him well but even she was not capable to handling him. She was not a soldier. She was not a noble she only knew the man...

"Please Byakuya you can lecture Rukia and Ichi nii when you stop having sex with Hana."

That caused everyone to go since for a while.

And Hana who had been neutral was annoyed. "Don't being me into this! I am not part of this!" She glared at the men who was staring. The commotion had attracted the 8th, 13th and Byakuya's lieutenant to the scene. "Karin don't bring me into this to justify your sexual...copulation with him!" She pointed at Toshiro who could only stare.

"It's not like his dick hadn't been in you!" She pointed at Byakuya while the crowd who watched only clapped or cheered. It was a show for them.

"I am not sleeping with him!" She groaned. Looking at Byakuya she demanded him to say something. "Aren't you going to say anything? Do something!"

And so he did. He kissed her like she wanted him to, maybe not what she wanted but she had kept biting her lower lips that he couldn't help but attack her soft lips.

-…-

So now here Byakuya Kuchiki was standing before a woman who usually cheerful and bright was cursing at him and punching him as he stood next to had he attacked her lips so suddenly? He wasn't sure either. He just wanted to shut her up and to prove their relationship in front of an audience. He didn't mind people knowing he was sexually active nor did he care what others said. He had always been sexually active. He was a man. It was only that he had self-control and for self-preservation did he not exploit sex unless he truly needed to have sex. Truly, he really only attacked her soft lips because he did not want to hear her keep denying the fact that he possessed her. He possessed her and he made sure he left his mark on her every time she had been with him. He was a possessive man. He did not like to share and does not plan to share in the future.

"Let go of me. You horrible, jerk. This is not how you solve things." He kept his hands where it was. And turned her around and her wrists.  
"You're going to be violent, so no."

"Hana chan you were dating him? Since when." The 13th division captain smiled. He looked like he would swoon in happiness. He was a regular customer to the good shop she owned. She did make the best sweets. "Shunsui, our Hana chan is dating!"

"No I'm not!" She struggled but his grip was iron. She looked into Ukitake's shimmering eyes full of hope and back to Byakuya who only watched her with no interest. "Karin don't you dare run away after you did this!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh, you." She needed to hanger target. "Ah! This is your fault Hitsugaya! Why couldn't you stay looking 12!"

"I was bound to grow." The captain could only mutter softly. He was very done and very embarrassed.

"Yeah, well if you hadn't grown, you would be thinking with your brain.

"I don't think any man thinks with his brain, Hana." Yoruichi laughed as she came closer. "The higher their power, the less they can keep it in their pants."

"Yoruichi san. Please get me out of this."

"That's not what you wanted before." Byakuya shut everyone up. All eyes turned toward him and the silence was much too quiet. Hana only stared at him, with a red face. She didn't say anything. She did not move nor did she blink.

She attempted to understand what just happened to her. What had he said? What was it that went through her ears.

No one said anything. For a very, very long time.

"If no one wishes to continue the talk I will be leaving." Lifting her up easily, Hana was dragged, still in a drugged state. She was going through a mental breakdown and Byakuya had the perfect solution to get her attention back to him. "Oh, Rukia, you know what is proper." he gave her a look before disappearing into the safety of his home.

"What was that?" Ichigo muttered.

"I never knew brother and Hana-san was together." Rukia clapped her hand together as her eyes sparkled at the thought of her brother finally being in a relationship and furthermore, it was Hana, who baked the best sweets. She would now have even more free sweets! Yes, brother really knew how to score a lady!

"Never thought he would…" Ichigo muttered. He had never thought Byakuya would have been so accepting between he and Rukia. "Let's go Rukia. We have stuff to do anyway. I don't think I want to be here when they start going at it."

"Brother is much more elegant than that."

"You are hopeless…" Before pulling Rukia away, Ichigo looked at Karin and Toshiro gravely. After sometime, he sighed and relented. True, Karin was not a child and knowing Toshiro, he would probably be safe…he hoped. Ichigo just hoped. He did not plan on having a nephew or niece before having a child of his own. "Toshiro, just…use a condom."

"…"

* * *

With that he left, leaving a confused Toshiro and too-pleased Karin at the courtyard.

They left the Kuchiki mansion and started walking toward the Tenth division quarters. As they walked, Karin began to speak once more. "so…Toshiro, since we are on break."

"No."

"You haven't even listened to what I was going to ask!"

"I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no."

"But we got the approval you wanted. You got it from Ichi-nii and Byakuya! Come on, Toshiro!"

"No." He kissed her lips gently and lovingly. Yes, he had permission but he enjoyed torturing Karin. He wanted to make her yearn for it a little bit more. "Tonight…much later." He rubbed the sensitive spot where her shoulder blade was located at.

Karin blushed sacrlet red but it soon turned to anger, when she heard Toshiro continue.

"Maybe" Toshiro wanted her but he could wait. He was patient unlike Karin. Besides, he enjoyed Karin being so forward in wanting to be in his bed. Ego boost or not, he enjoyed being the one in her mind. He would satisfy her, just as he was only satisfied with her. He truly loved her, a bit too much maybe.

* * *

Just a little, short one shot because I haven't updated or published in so long. I can't even talk about how much things are not right in my life…

Any ways, I always wanted to do something like this, with Byakuya, Rukia, ichigo, Karin and Hitsugaya having a short convo about intercourse. lol I know it is written without much plot nor is it written well, so please don't hate too much. I also just wanted to give Byakuya someone in his life. RIP Hisana, but the man needs a lady...

then that's it. My chapter stories are being worked upon. It shouldn't be long before an update...

Thank you!

-Ney


End file.
